1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for degassing aqueous media, comprising a first container containing the medium to be degassed, a degassing module connected via a first line to the first container, a second container for receiving the degassed medium connected via a second line to the degassing module, wherein a non-return valve preventing backflow from the degassing module to the first container is arranged in the first line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention further relates to a method for degassing aqueous media in which the aqueous medium to be degassed is conveyed from a first container via a non-return valve to a degassing module and the degassed aqueous medium is conveyed to an unpressurised second container after exiting the degassing module.
A device and a method for degassing aqueous media are known in the prior art from JP 2008-006393 A, in which the medium to be degassed is conveyed from a first container via a non-return valve to a degassing module by means of a downstream pump and reverse-osmosis system. The medium exiting the degassing module is conveyed to a second container via a pressure-relief valve.
A disadvantage of this device known in the prior art is that it is not possible to return fluid from the second container to the first container. Thus it is also not possible, for instance, to flush the reverse-osmosis module installed downstream from the first container by intermittently returning medium from the second container. Forgoing the non-return valve installed upstream from the degassing module would lead to the unwanted introduction of gas into the system.
The task of the present invention is thus to improve on the devices and methods for degassing aqueous media known in the prior art so as to create a simple way to return fluid at least intermittently from the second container to the first container without allowing gas to enter the system.